Right Hand, Green
by Zanchev
Summary: Collin is bored. Brady is bored. Brady comes out of Collin's closet, brandishing a suspicious looking box. Twister Ensues. The result? Hilarity for all...


**FFN**

**Collin X Brady One shot…**

**Right hand Green…**

Collin sighed, he was bored. Brady had come over to hang out before their evening patrol, but now they had run out of things to talk about.

"Hey, I just found this in your closet, let's play with it!" The werewolf heard his best friend call from the depths of his room.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, dude?" Collin hollered in response. "Let alone my closet!"

Brady reappeared, brandishing a rather beaten box in triumph. "I want to play this." He announced, ignoring the reproachful glare that Collin was giving him.

"Come out of the closet then, did you?" Collin smirked, earning a snort in response.

"Hell yes, Coll, you made me wanna swing for the other team…" Brady sighed dramatically, giving Collin the giggles. The werewolf calmed down enough to glance at the object Brady was holding.

"What the hell? Why would you want to play that?" Collin demanded, pointing accusingly at the box of Twister in his arms. Brady looked from Collin's confused expression to the game in his hands, and then back again.

"I like twister, I haven't played it since I was a kid. I didn't know you had it." He said, as if the meagre sentence explained everything.

"But why do we have to play it?" Collin pressed.

"Because we're bored, I want to, and there isn't much else to do until patrol tonight…" Brady smiled, knowing he'd won the argument.

"Fine," Collin grumbled. "I still don't see why we're playing this dumb game though…"

"It's not a dumb game, its fun. Just wait." Brady grinned, before setting the box on the nearby coffee table and spreading the Twister mat on the floor. Collin stared sceptically at the multi-coloured dots on hid lounge room floor, thinking that they looked incredibly childish.

"Ok," Brady sighed, pulling the sinning device from the box as well. "I spin this thing, and you put the body part I say onto the coloured dot I say, get it?" Collin smirked; those instructions could be taken in so many dirty directions.

"You mean like 'Penis on blue'?" Collin grinned, unable to help himself. Brady rolled his eyes in exasperation, but Collin could see his friend trying not to laugh.

"Yes, like that, Collin. And this game is played by small children. Get a grip, dude," Brady snorted, placing the spinning-thing on the table and giving it an experimental flick. Collin watched spin around, before slowing and landing on nothing in particular.

"Ready to play?" Brady asked, excitedly. Collin sighed, nodding slightly, before freezing as he got an idea. Brady groaned as he saw he perverse gleam in his friend's eye.

"There's gotta be a punishment for losing…" He mused, before his grin grew even wider. "I know! The loser has to strip, wrap himself in the Twister mat and jump down the street like that."

Brady grinned, nodding.

"You're on."

The two shook on the deal, grinning like idiots, before Brady turned and flicked the needle on the Twister board.

"Right hand, Green," He said, placing his right hand on a green dot. Collin followed suit, before glancing at Brady expectantly. Brady manoeuvred himself expertly in order to flick the needle again.

"Left foot, Red."

"Right foot, Yellow."

"Left hand, Blue."

"Right hand, Yellow!"

Collin laughed, moving his hand slowly and shifting so he was arching his back, placing his hand on the correct colour triumphantly. Brady attempted to follow suit, and managed it for a few seconds, before realising that he had to spin the needle again. The wolf-boy attempted to twist his body again, feeling like a contortionist as he span the needle, before placing his hand down again, worried he'd fall.

"It says… Left hand, Green." Brady said uncertainly, turning to eye Collin's predicament amusedly. Collin swore loudly, before twisting and turning his body in an attempt to place his hand on the right dot. After much cursing and pained grunts, Collin achieved his goal.

Smirking triumphantly, the boy twisted his head to mouth 'Your turn' at Brady. Brady blanched, Collin's position looked painful. Brady gritted his teeth and concentrated, attempting to think of the least painful way possible to achieve his goal. The werewolf flipped his body over, his legs crossing at the ankles and Brady grinned in triumph as he placed his hand down.

Collin smirked.

"How're you gonna spin the whatsit, genius?" He goaded, eyeing Brady's competitive expression with glee. Brady thought for a few moments, before looking up and grinning.

"You'll have to you it, Jerk-wad," He announced, wobbling slightly as he reached out to punch Collin lightly. Collin's smirk was wiped off his face and he cursed loudly as he stretched out an arm to spin the needle.

"Left foot, blue!" He said hoarsely, moving his foot accordingly. Brady followed suit, and gestured for Collin to continue. The other wolf reached out once more and flicked the needle.

The friends watched anxiously as the needle span, slowly grinding to a halt. Collin peered at the result and groaned. Brady grinned at the sound, his smile only widening when Collin spat out the colour.

"Right hand, Green!"

Brady moved, slightly unsteady as his body twisted unnaturally. Collin attempted to follow Brady's lead, moving his arm hesitantly. He managed to place hand in the right spot for a few brief moments and a smile glanced across his features.

Collin's joy was short-lived, however, and he soon tipped off balance and fell ungracefully into a crumpled heap on top of the mat. The resulting tangle of limbs resulted on Brady falling over as well, landing on top of Collin.

"I win!" Brady grinned, sitting up on Collin's hips and pumping his fist into the air. Collin groaned, realising that now he had to go through with the punishment, lest he get called a chicken, or worse.

"Yeah, yeah, you win at the children's game, good for you!" Collin said sarcastically, squirming underneath his larger friend. Brady's grin faltered when Collin's squirming accidentally bumped their groins together, but soon he was smirking again.

"Jealous, much, Coll? Now you have to wear the mat." He laughed. Collin hissed out an angry curse before pushing Brady in the chest.

"Get off me; I can't do that till I can stand up." He said, trying in vain to dislodge his friend. Brady sniggered lightly, but moved to stand up, pulling Collin with him. Collin – surprised by his sudden upright posture – lost his balance again, and fell into Brady's chest. Brady blinked in surprise, and looked down to see Collin blushing slightly. The larger boy smiled, before gently pushing Collin away from him.

Brady bent and picked up the mat and thrust it in his friend's direction. Collin pulled a face, but obligingly took the plastic sheet and pulled his shirt over his head. Brady bit his lip when Coll's perfect muscles came into view, but covered it by grinning.

"You know you're damn lucky my family's away for the weekend, they'd never let you near our street again if they walked in now only to see you watching me stripping in their living room." Collin said, flushing bright pink and pulling a face as Brady guffawed loudly.

Brady continued to laugh hysterically, leaving his friend red-face and thoroughly annoyed.

"I want this over and done with as soon as possible," A red-faced Collin growled, wrapping the sheet loosely around his waist before stepping out of his shorts.

Brady eyes his friend critically and Collin attempted to tie the sheet in a way that wouldn't fall of him as soon as he removed his hands from the plastic. Brady laughed as Collin blinked, swore and pulled off his boxers as well.

"Lookin' good, Coll." Brady snickered, earning a glare from the madly blushing werewolf. Brady surreptitiously looked his friend up and down, before shoving a fist in his mouth to stop laughing.

""What the hell is it this time?" Collin demanded, his face flushed almost beyond recognition. Instead of replying, Brady merely chuckled, sauntering forwards slowly. Collin stood there, eyeing his friend until they were nose to nose.

"What is it?" Collin asked again, quieter this time. Brady smirked, before removing his hand from his mouth and moving it down. Collin gasped and the warmth from Brady's hand seeped through the cold plastic and into his twitching member.

Brady grinned, leaning forward to whisper three words into his Collin's ear.

"Right hand green…"

**AN ~ **

**Needless to say, Collin never DID run down the street in the twister mat… **

**It was put to… other uses… Good thing Coll's parents were away for the weekend lol.**

**Well, I am over tired, I am unable to sleep because my arm is hurting, I have just eaten half a container of ground chocolate and sugar, and I was reminiscing about a Japanese camp I went on once…**

**We had a twister mat, duct tape, a bed and a small mountain of junk food.**

**You do the math…**

**Dedicated to Lena, Indie and Mercury (who know who they are) for the epic memories at that camp… do we still have those photos? Haha…**

**Anyway,**

**Who's up for a game of Twister? :D**

**Signing off,**

**Sayonara,**

**Zanchev :D**

**PS. if anyone wants a sequel to this, let me know, and I'll have a go...**


End file.
